


Ma patience grogne sa dépravation

by melaniepattinson



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaniepattinson/pseuds/melaniepattinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout vas bien pour Bella et Edward jusqu'au jour ou Bella découvre qu'Edward la trompe ? Infidélité, colère, ... AH EXB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma patience grogne sa dépravation

Coucou !

Et oui encore une nouvelle histoire, enfin a la basse c'est un Os mais peut être que sa seras transformer en histoire par la suite =D je dis sa mais je sais très bien que je vais le faire :P Je posterais ensuite une autres version de cette Os ^^ Par la suite.

Car je participe au concours de Starbucks-twilight :) Donc je suis les règles du concours ;)

Voici le liens des autres Os : fanfiction community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 / (pensez a enlever les espaces)

Et je tiens a remercié Cindy car sans elle cette histoire n'aurais jamais pus être fini ni être commancer. Et aussi a Lilitwilight ma bétà d'avoir été aussi rapide pour le corriger ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas :)

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

" Concours : Les 7 péchés capitaux "

Titre : Ma patience grogne sa dépravation !

Auteur(s): Melanie Pattinson

Béta: Lilitwilight

Péché(s) : Colère & Luxure

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

 

 

Mon nom est Isabella Cullen, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je suis mariée à Edward Cullen. Mon mari est un vrai Apollon : beau et fort, avec une musculature bien dessinée, des yeux verts, les cheveux auburn toujours en bataille. Je suis tombée follement amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard, c'était il y a quatre ans et nous sommes mariés depuis deux ans maintenant.

Edward et moi habitons une petite maison dans le centre-ville de Seattle. Celle-ci est de plan pied, avec deux chambres une pièce qui sert de bureau à Edward ainsi qu'une cuisine magnifique tout en bois marron clair avec une plaque électrique tactile noire un salon avec un grand canapé d'angle marron et un écran plat énorme. Enfin, une grande et belle maison quoi.

J'étais assise dans le canapé devant la télévision et regardais la télé, sans vraiment la regardé d'ailleurs. J'étais dans mes penser en jouant avec ma bague de mariage la faisant rouler autour de mon doigt, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je me demandais qui ça pouvais bien être à une heure du matin lorsque je me rappelai qu'Edward n'était toujours pas rentré du travail et que le vois passer le pas de la porte, habillait d'une veste de costume, d'une chemise et comme à son habitude, d'un marcel noir en dessous puis d'un jeans bleu foncé.

\- Coucou ma chérie ! Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?, me questionna-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais debout ? Nan mais je rêve ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous jusqu'à une heure du matin au boulot hein ? Et me dis pas que t'as des dossiers à finir, j'te crois plus Edward, m'énervais-je.

\- Bella t'arrête oui ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Merde !, cria-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'aimerais juste que MON mari rentre à l'heure du boulot pour une fois, sans sentir le parfum d'une autre femme, lui répondis-je en le repoussant, partant en pleurant dans notre chambre.

Une fois arrivée dans cette dernière, je fermais celle-ci à clé et me calais en me laissant glisser contre cette porte, j'enfouis ma tête entre mes jambes. Soit je me fais des idées soit Edward me trompe. Si c'est ça, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. J'entendis les pas d'Edward derrière moi puis il se mit à taper légèrement à la porte.

\- Bella ?, m'appela-t-il.

\- Vas dormir sur le canapé, j'veux pas te voir, lui répondis-je avec des tremolos dans la voix.

\- Bella, mon ange, j't'en prie, ouvre. Je te jure, tu te fais des films, y'a aucune autre femme à part toi. Je t'aime plus que tout. Si non, pourquoi je serais derrière cette porte en train d'essayer de te faire ouvrir ? Aller Bella, ouvre. Je sais que tu pleures et je n'aime pas ça du tout, je suis sensé prendre soin de toi et là qu'es que je fais ? Je te fais pleurer.

\- T'es sûr que je suis la seule qui existe à tes yeux ?, lui demandais-je en reniflant.

\- Ma chérie t'es la seule, l'unique qui compte à mes yeux. Je t'aime comme un fou. Aller, ouvre la porte mon ange.

Je réfléchis cinq petites minutes puis me relevai pour finir par lui ouvrir. Je regardais mes pieds. Edward me mit son index sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête. Je me jetais alors à ses bras, en pleurs, en lui disant que j'étais désolée d'avoir douté de son amour pour moi. Il plongea sa tête dans mes cheveux pour certainement sentir mon odeur. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter, j'avais juste un mauvais pré-sentiment. Je me faisais peut-être des films mais c'était comme ça. Je sentais un gros poids au fond de moi et ma conscience me criait que je n'étais trop bête de le croire aussi facilement. Mais j'en suis amoureuse et ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle.

\- Edward montre-moi que tu m'aimes, que je suis vraiment la seule qui compte à tes yeux, lui demandais-je en le fixant dans les yeux

\- Je vais même te le prouver tous les jours qui suivent à partir d'aujourd'hui, me répondit-il

Edward descendit sa tête de mes cheveux à mon cou tout en laissant des milliers de baisers tout le long, me faisant gémir. Je passais mes doigts dans sa chevelure en bataille et appuyai sur sa tête pour l'inciter à continuer dans sa poursuite. Il glissa vers mon décolleté mais ne put allez plus loin alors il se recula et me fis enlever mon tee-shirt que je jetais dans la chambre. Il recommença tout depuis le début, des baisers sur mes lèvres, mon coup et mes seins, puis descendit sa langue entre eux-deux, ce qui me fit frissonner. Edward passa ses bras dans mon dos et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge qu'il fit glisser à nos pieds puis alla directement dévorer mon téton droit, le mordillant tout en me pinçant le gauche.

\- Hummmm, gémissais-je

\- Je t'aime Bella.

\- Je t'aime aussi Edward, lui répondis-je

Ma mari continua sa torture tout en nous faisant reculer vers notre lit conjugale. Il nous fit tomber dessus et moi je lui arrachais son marcel noir pendant qu'il me caressait la hanche. Ses mains se retrouvèrent sur mon short de pyjama qu'il fit glisser tout en m'embrassant le long des jambes, le balançant dans la pièce. Il alla nicher sa tête entre mes jambes et effleura mon centre avec sa langue par-dessus ma culotte. Putain j'avais l'impression que j'allais me consumer très vite s'il continuait comme ça.

\- Si tu continues comme ça tu vas même pas passer par la phase doux, EDWARD.

\- Tais-toi et ressens, répliqua-t-il

Il ne prit pas le temps d'enlever mon sous-vêtement déjà humide que je savais que ma petite culotte était bonne pour la poubelle. Je trouvai qu'il avait beaucoup trop de vêtement par rapport à moi, j'agrippai alors son jean par la ceinture, défis le bouton ainsi que la braguette. Son jean et son boxer se retrouvèrent comme tous les autres vêtements, au sol, éparpillés dans la chambre.

Je le trouvais tout simplement magnifique en cet instant, nu je pouvais admirer sa musculature. Edward possédait une ceinture pelvienne où était sculpté un délicieux "V". J'agrippai ses épaules et le fis tomber sur le matelas moelleux puis me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je pris son sexe dans ma main et commençai a le masturber de haut en bas avec ma main gauche, il gémit de plaisir.

\- Putain Bella ! C'est trop bon ma belle, continue, gémit-il plus fort.

\- Oh t'inquiètes pas pour ça mon amour, le taquinais-je.

Je pris son sexe en bouche en prenant la partie qui ne rentrait pas avec ma main droite, je fis remonter ma bouche de haut en bas tout en regardant Edward gémir de plaisir.

\- Hannn merde Bella, c'est trop bon, t'arrête pas je vais ... bientôt venir.

Je continuais mes vas et viens allant de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que je le sente se tendre sous l'effet de mes caresses, signe de sa prochaine libération. J'accélérai ceux-ci sur son sexe et le senti se libérer dans ma bouche tout en l'entendant crier mon nom. J'avalai sa jouissance et allai l'embrasser de toutes mes forces. Je n'avais pas envie de voir la vérité en face mais dire que je croyais ce qui me disait était totalement faux, j'avais toujours le cœur comprimé dans ma poitrine comme si j'allais mourir dans la seconde qui suit. Il nous fit rouler sur le lit et je me retrouvai allonger, lui au-dessus de moi. Il fit glisser son doigt le long de mes courbes jusqu'à arriver à mon intimité où il passa son doigt sur ma fente sans toutefois me pénétrer. Il allait avoir ma peau s'il continuait. Je gémis de frustration quand il refit le tracer de mes courbes dans le sens inverses. Puis enfin il se décida à me faire plaisir en introduisant deux doigts dans mon intimité, je crus jouir dans la seconde.

Il commença par de lents vas et viens. Je me tortillai sous lui, j'en voulais plus mais il n'était apparemment pas du tout de cet avis.

\- Edward, tu veux vraiment être accusé de meurtre ?, le menaçais-je

\- Pourquoi de meurtre, je ne suis pas en train de te tuer là ?

\- Si, je vais m'enflammer dans la seconde si tu continus comme ça, lui répondis-je

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre et fit entrer un troisième doigt en moi, me faisant gémir de plaisir, j'en frissonnais presque. Edward décida enfin à accélérer ses vas et viens avec ses doigts. Mon dieu je vais mourir tellement c'est bon ! Qu'on me dise qui a inventer le sexe ?

Malgré tout le plaisir qu'il m'offrait, j'avais l'impression que la chaleur de ces doigt ne me réchauffaient plus de la même manière, son regard donnait l'impression de me demander quelque chose que je ne voulais pas voir, comme pour me voiler la face.

Il pencha sa tête jusqu'à mon intimité, je sentie sa langue se fondre en moi, ce qui eut le don de me faire revenir au présent. Tout en continuant ses vas et viens avec ses doigts, il le fessait aussi avec sa langue c'était si bon, j'aimais sentir la chaleur de sa langue sur mon intimité. Il accéléra la cadence de ses doigts, mon corps se cambra, je n'étais plus très loin de la jouissance. Je sentis mon intimité se resserrer et j'hurlai mon plaisir. J'essayais de retrouver une respiration normale. Une fois que ce fut fait Edward présenta son pénis a l'entré de mon intimité, son sexe glissa en moi lentement, j'aimais quand il me remplissait entièrement. J'agrippai ces épaules comme une naufrager perdu au milieu de l'océan. Il commença par de douce pénétration. J'aimais déjà ce qu'il me procurait, suivant l'humeur d'Edward je savais comment pouvais être ensuite notre ébat, il m'embrassa dans le cou tout en accentuant ses vas et viens, je gémis de plaisir. J'aimais quand il me faisait l'amour comme ça. Il alla caresser mon sein droit et fit descendre sa bouche tout le long de ma poitrine jusqu'à atteindre mon téton gauche qu'il se mit à torturer avec ses dents et sa langue.

\- Hann, Edward continus, ne t'arrêtes pas j't'en supplie, gémissais-je

\- Je suis pas prêt de m'arrêter mon amour, fermes les yeux et ressens.

Je fermais les yeux tout en sentant ses poussés accélérer. Il alla titiller mon point de plaisir ce qui me fit gémir son prénom encore plus fort tellement j'aimais cette caresse.

\- Bella j't'en prie, je ne vais pas tenir encore très longtemps, viens bébé, me supplia-t-il.

Et la seconde d'après je le sentis se tendre, il accéléra ses pénétrations, mon corps s'arqua et que mon intimité se resserra, j'hurlais mon plaisir en même temps qu'Edward libérait sa jouissance au fond de mon ventre.

Il ne bougea pas, respirant mon odeur, la tête dans le creux de mon cou tout en m'offrant quelques baisers. Après quelques minutes il bougea pour aller se débarrasser du préservatif, je gémissais de frustration, je voulais qu'il revienne en moi, j'aimais la chaleur que dégager son corps. Mon amant se débarrassa du latex puis il revient se coucher près de moi et je mis ma tête sur son torse. J'entendis un "Je t'aime" de sa part alors que je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai avec à mes côté un lit vide. Vide depuis au moins une heures vu la froideur du matelas. Je soufflais. Il part encore plus tôt que d'habitude, bientôt il ira dormir à son travail si ça continue. Je pris ma chemise de nuit blanche rayé bleu avec un ourson gris dessus - j'adore cette chemise de nuit, elle m'a été offerte par Edward lors de nos trois ans de couple, lorsqu'il m'a demandé de venir vivre avec lui, assez nouveau comme demande -je l'enfilais et allai en direction de la cuisine, tout en bois avec une table ronde au centre en bois, du chêne je crois. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner ainsi qu'un bon café et je m'emparais du téléphone.

\- Allo mon sucre d'orge.

\- Bonjour mon amant de la journée, comment vas-tu ?, le questionnais-je

\- Ohh niquel, je rêve de te voir débarquer nue dans mon bureau. C'est l'un de mes plus gros fantasmes, chérie, me répondit-il.

\- Et une tarte à la fraise en pleine poire, tu la veux aussi ? Tu sais que j'peux très bien le répéter à Rose ce que tu viens de me dire là ?

\- Mais Beli-Bells enfin, c'est moi, ton gros nounours préféré, tu ne vas pas aller me trahir quand même ?, pleura-t-il.

\- En même temps Emmett, t'es le seul nounours que je connaisse, alors forcément que t'es mon préféré, rigolais-je

\- Bon qu'est-ce qui t'amène à me téléphoner à ... dix heures du matin hein ma belle ?

\- J'ai un problème Emmett, un très gros problème, répondis-je très sérieuse.

J'étais arrivée devant chez Emmett, une très belle maison plein pied, avec un jardin immense, balançoire, toboggan en pagaille. J'étais devant sa porte d'entrée et sonnais. J'entendis des pas de l'autre côté et je vis mon nounours de beau-frère derrière la porte, il me prit dans ses bras en me serrant le plus fort possible, comme à chaque fois, je crus que j'allais mourir étouffée. Il finit par me reposer par terre et me fis entrer, je ne croisai ni Rosalie ni les jumelles car Rose était au boulot et les filles à l'école. Emmett nous fit aller dans le salon et il m'apporta un grand verre de coca cherry, le meilleur.

\- Bon alors Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, me questionna-t-il.

\- C'est à propos d'Edward ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a cette andouille encore, hein ?, rigola-t-il.

\- Oh lui, il a rien, enfin pour l'instant ... je crois que…. enfin que tu vois quoi ?, bafouillais-je

\- Euh nan, je ne vois pas Bella, vas-y dis-moi, me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Emmett ... Je crois qu'Edward me trompe, lui répondis-je en pleurant.

\- ... NAN tu déconnes Bella, Edward ne ferait jamais ça, il t'aime trop pour ça.

\- Ah oui ! IL M'AIME TROP HEIN ? ALORS TU VAS ME DIRE POURQUOI LE MATIN IL PART AVANT L'HEURE, PRETESTANT DU BOULOT EN PLUS, OU LE SOIR IL RENTRE A PLUS DE DEUX HEURES DU MATIN ALORS QUE MOI COMME UNE CONNE JE L'ATTENDS ET QU'IL SENT LE PARFUM D'UNE AUTRE. JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE EMMETT ! ALORS TU CROIS TOUJOURS QU'IL M'AIME AUTANT QUE TU LE CROIS !, criais-je

\- Bella calme-toi, je t'en prie. Non tu n'es pas folle, loin de là. Écoute, on va trouver quelque chose pour voir si vraiment il te trompe, on va trouver une solution!

\- Ah oué et tu vas faire quoi hein ? Le suivre peut être, désolée mais t'es franchement pas très discret Emmett !

\- T'as une autre idée pour le moment, je suis toute ouïe ?, répliqua-t-il

\- Non pas pour le moment, j'pourrais le suivre avec l'aide d'Alice, si ça ne marche pas je te tiens au courant.

Les mois passèrent et aucune trace de tromperie hormis le fait qu'Edward sentait l'odeur d'une femme différente tous les jours. Mais ça faisait quand même plus de cinq mois qu'on le suivait, entre réunion, repas avec les clients, rendez-vous pour rencontrer un futur fournisseur... On ne trouvait rien. Alice a même essayé d'envoyer une de ses amies à la société d'Edward mais rien du tout.

J'étais complétement désespérer, je ne savais pas quoi faire ! J'avais toujours ce mauvais pressentiment qui persistait quand j'étais avec lui mais je ne sentais que le parfum de cette salope, celle qui ose poser les mains sur mon mari. Je jure que celle que je trouve avec Edward je la tue et pas une mort vite et sans douleurs, mais plutôt lente et douloureuse, peut-être à coup de tronçonneuse ? Non, c'est un peu trop sanglant à mon goût, à coup de poêle ? Nan trop simple, à coup de couteau de boucher ? Sa c'est déjà mieux, je crois que le couteau et la poêle me plaisent, il faut que je trouve maintenant un plan, chose plus difficile.

Je rejoignis Alice et Emmett chez celui-ci pour une réunion improvisée. Une fois installés dans le sofa bleu foncé, Emmett nous servie à boire a sa grande habitude puis nous débutons notre réunion « alerte rouge » comme la nommait Alice.

\- Bon tu vas me dire Alice ce qu'on fout ici sérieusement, je croyais qu'on devait continuer de suivre Edward, là on perd peut-être notre chance de le coincer. Tu fais chier, c'est mon mari qu'on essayait de piéger là ..., commençais-je

\- Bon Bella, je t'aime beaucoup mais là tu m'emmerdes d'accord ! C'est ton mari oui je sais ! Sauf que si je t'ai amené ici c'est que j'ai eu une idée génialissime, s'extasia-t-elle.

\- Bon ben vas-y va droit au but s'il te plait, lui demanda Emmett.

\- Bella tu vas partir à New-York !, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- QUOI ? Non mais t'es pas sérieuse là et c'est ça ton idée ? Non mais c'est la plus pourrie que je n'ai jamais entendu ! J'ai perdu une heure à espionner Edward pour entendre tes conneries Alice, m'énervais-je

\- Tu me laisse finir ! Donc je disais, tu vas partir à New York….. mais sans vraiment partir, tu me suis ?

\- Heu ... pas du tout ! Comment tu veux que je parte mais sans vraiment partir ?, la questionnais-je

\- C'est simple. Tu vas faire croire à Edward que tu pars à New York pour le week-end, pour un défilé puis une séance photo, comme tu es mannequin ça passe ni vu ni connu, mais tu ne pars pas du tout en fait. S'il te trompe vraiment, il va sûrement en profiter pour ramener sa dernière conquête chez vous. Toi tu vas rentrer en douce et là tu les surprendras, tu pourras alors t'expliquer avec Edward.

\- Nan mais c'est simple, je lui laisse même pas le temps de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, je lui coupe les cacahouètes, au moins on est fixé ! Et à son vagin sur pattes je vais lui refaire une chirurgie plastique à son magnifique intérieur, elle pourras plus s'en servir, ni pour aller au chiotte, ni pour baiser, au moins elle laissera mon mari tranquille, lui répliquais-je

\- Putain Bells, tu sais que tu fais vraiment peur là ? On dirait la vengeance d'une brune, rigola Emmett.

\- Je suis ON NE PEUT PLUS SERIEUSE ! Je la vois avec mon mari, je la dégomme ! Et lui ce n'est pas mieux ! Ça fait plus d'un an que ça dure, je peux plus cautionner ça, pleurais-je.

\- Bella on est là, on te laissera jamais toute seule, ne t'inquiètes pas, me réconforta Emmett.

Nous avons mis en place le plan, impression du faux billet d'avion trouvé sur internet. Ensuite le jour J j'irais chez Alice puis j'attendrai quelques heures et débarquerai à l'improviste chez moi.

Pdv Edward

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je suis marié depuis deux ans avec la merveilleuse Isabella Cullen. Je suis comblé avec Bella. Il y a quatre ans je suis tombée sous son charme à la seconde où je l'ai aperçu chez mon frère Emmett, elle était habillée d'une robe bleue légèrement décolletée avec des ballerines noires. Je m'étais approché d'elle et nous avions passé la soirée ensemble à parler de tout. De nos hobbies, nos études, notre boulot, nos familles, les amours, ... À la fin de la soirée nous nous étions échangés nos numéros de téléphone et le lendemain je n'avais pas hésité une seconde à l'appeler. J'avais voulu la revoir et pendant plusieurs mois nous nous étions revus sans que rien ne se passe mais plus je la voyais et plus je tombais amoureux d'elle. Puis un soir, je me suis décidé à lui avouer mes sentiments alors que je l'avais invité à dîner chez moi, elle m'avait révélé être aussi amoureuse de moi, nous avons ensuite passé la nuit ensemble et depuis nous nous sommes jamais quitter.

Mais la chose que je regrette le plus c'est de lui être infidèle depuis quelques année, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'aime le sexe. Pas qu'elle ne me satisfait pas non, c'est même la seule femme avec qui je me sens bien lorsqu'on fait l'amour mais j'ai en moi ce besoin d'aller voir ailleurs, même si malgré tout ça je ne quitterai jamais Bella car je l'aime à en mourir. Mais j'ai peur qu'un jour elle l'apprenne et qu'elle me quitte. Et si ça devait arriver je ne pourrais le supporter.

Depuis que je travaille chez Summit, une maison d'édition, j'ai eu plusieurs conquêtes d'un soir, bien sûr l'excuse que je sors à Bella tous les soirs n'est vrai qu'à cinquante pourcent : je ne bosse pas jusqu'à deux heures du matin non, je m'envoie en l'air avec une femme que je choisis pendant la journée en leur sortant mon habituelle histoire comme quoi Bella et moi ça ne va plus depuis un certain temps, qu'on ne couche plus ensemble et que je suis en manque d'amour, ...

Et elles ne cherchent même pas à savoir, je fais l'Edward malheureux et j'ai une bonne partie de jambes en l'air pour une bonne heure au moins, ensuite je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces femmes. Évidemment je sais que ce que je fais est mal, sauf je ne peux pas m'empêcher, surtout que quand je rentre à la maison je vois Bella, je repense tout de suite à ce que j'ai fait il y a quelques minutes et je m'en morts les doigts. Comment je peux la trahir de cette façon ?

Je lui faisais l'amour d'une douceur incomparable, je vénérais son corps à chaque pénétration en lui murmurant tous les mots doux qui me passaient par la tête " Tu es la femme que j'aime le plus au monde", "Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un", " Tu es le rayon de soleil qui illumine ma vie", ... . J'aime plus que tout lui prouver que je l'aime malgré ce que je fais, je veux la préserver de tout, je l'aime à en mourir.

Nous étions dans notre chambre elle sur moi en train de se déhancher de manière sensuel sur mon sexe, je n'étais pas loin de l'orgasme et Bella non plus. J'allais jouir lorsque que je sentis une présence derrière Bella, une chevelure blonde dépassait légèrement de l'encadrement de la porte. Cette dernière sauta sur le lit et au moment où Bella se mit à jouir elle la poignarda dans le dos.

Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je sentie le corps de la femme que j'aime s'écrouler sur moi juste au moment où la Blonde, Irina, se mit à crier "JE TE L'AVAIS BIEN DIT, JE T'AVAIS PREVENU EDWARD TU ES A MOI ET A PERSONNE D'AUTRE". Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait mon dieu ? J'ai provoqué la mort de la femme de ma vie, celle que j'aime, celle à qui j'ai promis devant "Dieu" et nos témoins de lui jurer fidélité et amour, mais nous savons vous et moi que j'ai rompu cette promesse il y a bien longtemps. Je pris Bella dans mes bras en pleurant de tout mon amour. Je l'allongeais sur le côté en caressant son corps encore chaud, ses habits souillés par son sang. Je vis d'un coup Bella ouvrir les yeux, j'allais parler en croyant qu'elle n'était pas morte mais je vis qu'elle fronça les sourcilles en disant d'une voix grave " C'est ta faute Edward, tu m'as tué, tu le payeras cher, je vais me venger !".

Je me réveillais en sursautant et coulant de sueur. Punaise mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je m'empressais de regarder à ma droite si Bella était bien là. Elle l'était, dormant paisiblement à côté de moi.

Je décidais de me lever pour aller prendre une douche et très froide de préférence. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'enlever mon boxer et entrais dans la douche. Je tournais le bouton à droite de sorte à avoir de l'eau froide et je restais là, sans bouger. Ce cauchemar est le pire que j'ai jamais fait et si il se réalisait vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans l'amour de ma vie ? Je pourrais peut-être envisager de me sucider, c'est la seule solution que je vois si Bella ne fait plus partie de ce monde.

Bon Edward reprend toi ça n'arriveras pas ! Tu feras juste attention à ce que ça n'arrive pas, c'est tout, ce n'est pas compliquer ? Oui c'est ça, maintenant je vais me faire plus discret avec mes "conquêtes".

Le lendemain matin je me levais pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Je mis en route la cafetière, sorties mon mug et celui de Bella aussi. Je laissais le café couler et pendant ce temps je préparais des tartines au beurre et chocolat pour Bella et juste au beurre pour moi.

Je vis Bella rentrer dans la cuisine. Elle vient me dire bonjour avec notre petit câlin du matin. Non il n'y a rien de pervers la dessous ! Elle s'installa à la table et je lui servis son café et ses tartines.

Pendant que je m'emparais de mon café, elle me déclara :

\- euh… Edward, je dois m'absenter trois jours pour un shooting à NY.

Reposant mon mug je me tournais vers elle en fonçant les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi me le dis-tu seulement maintenant ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il est obligatoire ce séjour?

\- Oui. Il est pour le magazine Vogue. Alors oui je pars vendredi mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te dérange vu que tu n'es jamais présent!, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Désolé de bosser pour nous !, lui répliquais-je amèrement.

\- Non Edward c'est moi qui suis désolée de ne pas être une bonne épouse. Finalement je crois qu'un peu d'espace nous sera utile.

\- Insinues-tu que notre couple bat de l'aile Isabella ?, la questionnais-je.

Je commençais à paniquer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là ? Non elle ne peut pas faire une pause, ou un break ? Appelez ça comme vous voulez ! C'est ma femme, elle n'a pas à faire ça !

\- Non, je constate seulement qu'il y a un énorme problème au sein de notre couple pour que mon mari me prenne pour acquise et se permette de faire sa petite vie comme si je n'existais pas !, s'énerva-t-elle. Non mais je rêve là !

\- On est en plein rêve là ! Je t'ai acquise lorsque tu as prononcé "je le veux" tu es miennes, ma foutue femme Isabella ! Hurlais-je les dents serrées.

\- Non Edward ! Si toi tu rêves alors moi je m'enfonce dans le cauchemar le plus horrible de toute ma vie J'éclatais de rire et jetais mon mug qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol de la salle à manger.

\- Je t'interdis de faire ces photos Isabella ! Tu es ma femme, n'oublies jamais ça!, la préviens-je.

D'un coup, Bella se leva de la chaise où elle était assise en souriant tristement, elle prit son sac sur le côté puis juste avant de partir elle me regarda avec une lueur de douleur dans les yeux.

\- Et toi, n'oublies pas que tu m'as juré amour et fidélité mon cœur, chuchota-t-elle chagrinée. Je me figeais à l'entente de cette phrase. Non ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas être au courant ! Et si ... ? NON ! C'est juste IMPOSSIBL ! Je ne lui répondis rien et elle partit en claquant la porte.

Non mais pour qui elle se prend pour discuter mes ordres ? C'est ma femme, elle doit m'obéir, un point c'est tout ! Elle ma épouser ce n'est pas pour rien non plus. Elle a accepté. Elle doit me supporter. C'est tout, fin de l'histoire !

Je vis l'heure et m'aperçus que j'étais déjà en retard pour le boulot. Je pris mes clés de voiture et me rendis sur mon lieu de travail malgré les embouteillages. Parfois j'envie ceux qui habitent à la campagne.

J'arrivais dans mon bureau et m'y installais. Bien sûr, personne n'était là hormis quelques femmes de la maison d'édition.

Putain je me ferais bien la rousse là-bas. Elle a un corps…. je le boufferais bien et des jambes… jamais vu d'aussi longues ! Et des seins…. Punaise faut que je me la fasse ou je vais rester au garde à vous toute la journée. Puis Bella m'a énervé, faut bien que je me défoule et que je me venge de sa petite rébellion et de son départ !

J'allais à la rencontre de la rousse, très sexy dans cette mini-jupe d'ailleurs. J'avais déjà parlé avec elle par le passé mais ne m'étais jamais attardé sur elle mais aujourd'hui elle va y passer et très vite.

Arrivé vers elle je commençais les hostilités. Je la draguais, pour ensuite finir dans le placard des femmes de ménages. Je la baisais en coup de vent, le plus sauvagement possible. Rien à foutre qu'elle ait mal tant qu'elle crie, ça me va très bien. Ce n'est pas ma Bella alors je fais ce que je veux avec elle. Notre baise terminée je me rhabillais et avant de partir je me retournais vers elle :

\- Oublies-moi ok. On ne se connait pas et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Merci pour la distraction. Ciao !, la-saluais-je en claquant la porte.

La journée passa à une vitesse éclair. Je ne vis pas l'heure défiler.

Je laissais mon portable sonner. C'était Bella qui m'appelait. Ça devait être la dixième fois, soit disant pour que je l'amène à l'aéroport. Rien à foutre, elle a qu'à y aller toute seule. Elle veut discuter mes ordres, d'accord moi je ne vais pas l'accompagner pour qu'elle se fasse prendre en photo par le premier conard qui passe. Et qu'il la regarde bien car quand elle revient je veux son nom à cet enfoiré. En attendant qu'elle parte j'irai au bar pas loin de chez moi, « l'éclipse ». J'aurai de quoi me laver les yeux.

L'heure passa vite et ce fut la fin de la journée. Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeais vers le bar pas loin de la maison. Une fois arrivé destination, je m'installais et commandais une bière en observant les alentours. Peut-être que je m'en ferai une ou peut-être que je rentrerai tout simplement chez moi.

Je vis une magnifique blonde entrée, elle m'aperçue directement et se mit presque à courir en m'apercevant. C'est dingue comment les femmes peuvent être conne ! (N/mel : Non mais parce-que les mecs c'est des Saints ? Ben oui c'est bien connu).

\- Salut beau goss, me salua miss Blondasse.

\- Ouais, salut.

\- Okeyyy…. euh… si non t'es seul ?

\- Ça se voit pas non ?, répliquais-je.

\- Oui ça se voit, je suis bête, gloussa-t-elle

\- Tu t'appelles comment miss ?

\- Je m'appelle Tanya. Et toi mon mignon ?, me répondit-elle.

\- Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi vient faire ici ?, lui demandais-je

\- Je me sentais seule chez moi alors je me suis dit que je pourrai trouver une compagnie agréable ici et j'me trompe pas !

\- Et bien tu as tapé dans le mille Tanya, je suis ton homme pour la soirée si tu le désires.

\- J'ai bien d'la chance ce soir, me répondit-elle.

\- Plus pour longtemps, répondit une blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Irina ?, cria Tanya

\- Moi je fais comme toi, je viens m'éclater et passer du bon temps, se moqua la dite Irina.

Mmmhh, deux blondes bien foutues rien que pour moi, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Alors qu'est-ce que je peux bien leur faire ? Putain, rien qu'à penser aux choses que je pourrai leurs faire, je me sens légèrement à l'étroit dans mon boxer.

\- Bon, moi je vais me refaire une petite beauté hein !, annonça Irina en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ok, j'ai compris le message. Je laissais Irina partir et j'annonçais à l'autre merde Tanya que j'allais me chercher à boire. Je me dirigeais vers le bar et allais me glisser en douce dans les toilettes. Putain c'est mon jour de chance, personne à l'horizon à part la blondasse.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me poussa dans la première toilette qu'elle put trouver. Quoi que c'était pas le seul mais elle a pris celui-là. Puis on s'en fout ! Je sentis ses lèvres rencontrer les miennes. Ok bon, ce n'est pas le meilleur baiser que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent. Bon, à moi de prendre les commandes maintenant. Je me retournais et la plaquais contre le mur, ce qui la fit gémir de douleurs rien à foutre ! Tant que MOI je prends du plaisir à la baiser de toutes mes forces… Et puis je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder, j'ai autre chose à faire. Je lui fis bouger ses fesses et la pris dans les toilettes. Même si elle hurlait de douleurs j'en avais rien à carrer.

\- Aïeee c'est que t'es vachement excité, c'est moi qui te fais de l'effet comme ça?, me dit la prétentieuse face à moi.

\- Putain mais tu ne peux pas la boucler oui !, lui répondis-je

Je ne supporte pas sa voix. Je préfère celle de ... Je m'arrêtais d'un coup. Bella. Putain mais pourquoi je pense à elle maintenant ? Elle l'a bien mérité. Elle ne m'a pas écouté, maintenant je lui fais payer. Je continuais ce que j'étais en train de faire, c'est-à-dire la prendre dans les toilettes de ce bar.

Dès que nous finissions notre petit jeux, je ne pris même pas la peine de la reposer sur ses pied que la lâchais et elle tomba sur ses fesses. Je remis mon boxer ainsi que mon jean et me tournais vers la blonde :

\- Dès que je passe cette porte on ne se connait plus, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Si non ça se passera très mal !

\- Quoi? Alors ça y est, tu m'as bien baisé et tu te casses ?, s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Non mais t'as cru quoi ? Qu'on allait baiser puis rester ensemble et se marier aussi ? Faut redescendre sur terre.

\- SALAUD, cria-t-elle quand j'ouvrir la porte du toilette en me balançant son top déchiré à la figure. Ça me fait rire ça. Ces filles elles croient que tout est rose.

Je passais la porte des toilettes et arrivais au bar qui s'était rempli depuis tout à l'heure, je repérais l'autre blonde, Tanya je crois. Je pris une serviette du bar et notais mon numéro de portable. J'allais vers elle et lui glissais la serviette en lui disant de m'appeler le plus vite, puis je sortis du bar.

Quand ma Bella m'énerve ou me manque il faut bien que je m'occupe à autre chose. Mais j'attends qu'elle revienne, elle va s'en prendre plein la tronche, on se moque pas de moi comme ça.

Je longeais les rues jusqu'à arriver devant chez moi, je me dirigeais vers le garage pour aller ranger ma voiture. Une fois ceci fait, j'avais en tête de me poser devant la télé avec une bonne bière à la main mais je n'eux même pas le temps de prendre la bière que mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je regardais le nom de l'appelant s'afficher sur l'écran : Bella. Ce n'est pas vrai, elle va me prendre la tête longtemps ? Je décidais quand même de décrocher:

\- Allo ?

\- Edward c'est moi, me répondit-elle

\- Bien sûr que je sais que c'est toi sa s'affiche, lui répondis-je calmement. Ne surtout pas s'énerver.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure ?

\- Parce-que je bossais Bella et je n'avais pas mon téléphone sur moi, lui sortis-je comme excuse. (N/Mél : Pourquoi on n'a pas la même définition du mot « bosser » ? Mdr)

\- Ohh d'accord mais n'empêche je t'attendais pour venir m'amener à l'aéroport Edward, tu es en train de changer, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

\- Bella, tu racontes n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas en train de changer. Et puis comment ça se fait que tu peux m'appeler ?, lui demandais-je

\- Mon vol a du retard donc j'en profite pour t'appeler, tu vas me manquer Edward pendant cette semaine.

\- Bella, je t'ai dit de rester, tu ne veux pas m'écouter, maintenant tu te débrouilles. Tu sais que je t'aime mais je n'aime pas savoir qu'un autre homme que moi va poser ses yeux sur toi et avoir des pensées autres qu'à ce qu'il devrait penser.

\- Edward STOP ! Je ne veux pas qu'on se prenne la tête donc je vais te laisser.

\- Ok mais il va bien falloir qu'on en parle Bella ...

\- Oui, quand je rentre on en parle d'accord ?, m'interrogea-t-elle.

\- De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, hein ? Tu rentres quand ?

\- Vendredi dans la soirée. Mon amour, je dois te laisser, il vienne d'annoncer mon vo. Je t'aime plus que tout, m'avoua-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu me manques déjà. Puis je raccrochais.

Ça c'est déjà mieux passer que ce que je pensais. Je soufflais et passais ma main dans mes cheveux. J'entendis mon téléphone resonner. Non mais je vais l'avoir ma bière ? Tiens, un numéro inconnu, qui ça peut bien être ?

\- Oui Allo ?

\- Salut Edward c'est Tanya.

\- Tanya ?, demandais-je

\- Oui on vient de se quitter au bar, tu ne te souviens plus ?

\- AHHH si, excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs, lui répondis-je.

\- N'aurais-tu pas besoin d'un peu de compagnie par hasard car moi je m'ennuie.

\- Hummm….peut-être bien !, la taquinais-je. Puisque Bella n'est pas là jusqu'à Vendredi soir autant en profiter.

Je lui demandais de venir jusqu'à chez moi (bien sur je lui donner mon adresse) et elle me dit qu'elle arriverait à pied car elle n'était pas loin.

En attendant je pris enfin ma bière et la savourais sur le canapé. Putain je vais me faire plaisir moi, dis donc c'est ma journée aujourd'hui, trois femmes c'est pas rien. Je finis ma bière et allais la jeter à la poubelle lorsque j'entendis sonner. Hô mon dieu, allez, action maintenant ! J'allais ouvrir et découvris une merveilleuse créature derrière ma porte. Elle était habillée d'une robe sexy dos nus marron qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses (bien sûr elle ne porter pas de soutien-gorge), avec une veste en cuir noir, des bottes à talon aiguille avec des lanières qui lui montent le long des mollet. J'allais oublier de préciser qu'elle n'avait rien en dessous non plus.

\- Salut beau goss, j'ai entendus dire que quelqu'un avait besoin de compagnie par ici ?

\- Hummm, ça se pourrais bien, lui répondis-je joueur.

\- Bien dans ce cas montre-moi le chemin du plaisir Don juan ! dit-elle charmeuse.

Elle prit sa veste et la balança sur le canapé puis me prit la main pour nous amener jusqu'à la chambre, chemin que je lui indiquais de prendre. Une fois que nous eûmes pénétré dans la chambre, elle claqua la porte et me plaqua sur cette dernière, sauf j'en décidais autrement n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être dominé par qui que ce soit. Après tout, le sexe était mon domaine d'évasion et de sureté ! J'inversais alors nos position, glissais ma tête dans son cou pendant que mes mains s'occupaient des bretelles de sa robe que je fis glisser le long de ses épaules. Au passage du tissu je caressais sa peau nue. Et très vite tout s'enchaina, je n'y allais pas par quatre chemins, je la pris comme si elle n'était qu'une trainée pour moi. En fait, c'est ce qu'elle était. Une fois que j'eu fini ce que j'avais à faire je me rhabillais et lui lançais un peignoir que Bella ne portait plus. Elle me dit :

\- Ouais ben t'étais déchainé dis donc, je sais pas du tout ce-que t'as mangé mais en tout cas ce n'était pas des légumes..., commença-t-elle.

\- Bon ben, je vais me doucher moi, je reviens, tu peux prendre ce peignoir, lui dis-je en lui donnant le vieux peignoir.

PDV DE BELLA

LE SALAUD ! IL VA ME LA PAYER très cher ! J'en ai ma claque d'être la cocu de service ! Je partis telle une furie de chez Emmett, conduisant sans même respecter les limites de vitesses, je grillais des feux rouges, les stops, les cédez le passage, ... J'arrivais en trombe devant chez moi et vis une voiture rouge flamboyante qui n'était jamais la d'habitude. Bizarre. Je pris mes affaires qui se trouvaient sur le siège passager et me dirigeais le plus discrètement possible vers la porte d'entrée où je retirais mes talons avant d'entrer.

J'entendis du bruit dans la salle de bain et notre chambre, je décidais de prendre quelque chose de fort, ça va m'aider j'en suis sûre. Je pris la vodka et bus cul-sec puis je recommençais avec une autre bouteille en buvant au goulot, du pur, rien de mieux. Je sentis ma tête tourner, déjà que je ne tiens pas l'alcool pourquoi j'ai fait ça d'abord ? Je m'assis à la table et attendis quelque chose ... Rien. L'alcool fit effet quelques secondes plus tard et je décidais de me déshabiller. Je restais seulement en string. Quoi ? J'ai chaud j'me mets à l'aise. Je montais sur le bar en prenant au passage le couteau de cuisine de plus de 20 cm et m'amusais avec : j'essayais de viser le miroir en face de moi tout en tirant la langue et en fermant l'œil gauche, sans toutefois lancer le couteau.

Jusqu'à ce-que je vis une grande blonde, dans ... QUOI! MON PEIGNOIR ? SALOPE ! Je me tournais vers elle avec mon couteau de boucher dans les mains.

\- J'peux savoir qui t'es toi ? Ah oui la salope que mon mari viens de se taper ?, la questionnais-je.

\- Comment ça TON MARI ? Et d'abord je m'appelle Tanya Denalie j'ai ...

\- Ouais bref, on s'en fou de ta vie et oui EDWARD EST MARIE, si t'étais un peu intelligente t'aurais vu son alliance pétasse !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! T'es qu'une de ces anciennes conquêtes ?

\- Non mais j'ai d'la chance, Edward me saute pratiquement tous les soirs, il est très doué et je te préviens, il est à MOI ET A PERSONNE D'AUTRE, c'est clair !, m'énervais-je

\- Si t'es marié avec il ne doit pas vraiment t'aimer vu qu'il te trompe ? J'me trompe ?

\- MAIS FERME TA GUEULE SALE PETASSE !, criais-je en descendant du bar avec toujours le couteau dans les mains. J'ai jamais autant été en colère de ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je crois que cette fille est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Une silhouette débarqua dans la cuisine en jean et chemise blanche : EDWARD.

\- Tiens, mon « merveilleux » mari… ironisais-je. Mon mari qui, à la base, lors de notre passage à l'hôtel, m'a juré FIDELITE, AMOUR ET TOUT LE RESTE. QUELLE CONNERIE ! Parce-que EDWARD, je sais très bien que tu me trompes depuis longtemps !

\- ... Il ne répondit rien.

\- AHHH. Oui Edward, ta « chère » femme n'est pas partie. Je suis là et toi pendant que j'ai le dos tourné tu me trompes ! Non mais je rêve ! Et après tu me dis que tu voulais qu'on fonde une famille pas plus tard que la semaine dernière ?

\- Bébé, je t'en prie, calme-toi, on va en discuter calmement, me répondit-il

\- CALMEMENT ? MAIS TU TE FOUTS DE MA GUEULE CULLEN ? Je t'ai toujours aimé Edward, j'ai jamais rien fais de travers et toi tu me trompes. Tu peux me dire pourquoi ?

\- Je ... La vérité ? Je n'en sais rien du tout.

\- Oh s'il te plait, arrête hein ...

\- Non mais elle est complétement jetée ta nana, répliqua la blondasse.

\- Toi ta gueule ! Je t'ai rien demandé pouffiasse, criais-je

\- Quoi ? Moi, pouffiasse ? Tu t'es vu ? On dirait une folle ...

Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'elle racontait et m'emparais d'une poêle qui était suspendue et donnais un coup sur la tête de la blonde. Un grand BANG se mit retentit dans la maison et elle s'écroula par terre.

\- Et un problème de moins, rigolais-je.

\- Bella tu ... S'il te plait pose, cette poêle et ce couteau, je t'en prie, me supplia-t-il.

\- Non je ne pose rien EDWARD, m'énervais-je

\- Je t'en prie mon amour, pose ça tout de suite.

\- Je t'ai dit NON EDWARD ! J'en ai marre de tout ça, de cette vie, j'étais la plus heureuse avec toi jusqu'à que je comprenne ce que tu faisais vraiment et moi comme une conne je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait. J'ai été aveuglée par l'amour que je te portais.

\- Bella je suis désolé, je te promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui j'arrête, j'irai voir un spécialiste, un médecin, j'en sais rien de qui il faut aller voir mais je te promets que tout s'arrangeras. Je t'aime trop et je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée Bella. Et quand je t'ai dit que je voulais un enfant avec toi c'est la pure vérité, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Je ... je ne sais même pas si je dois te croire, si tu es vraiment sincère ou si tu me mens Edward. Je ne sais plus. La meilleure chose qui nous reste à faire c'est ... qu'à partir de ce soir j'aille habiter avec Alice, on pourra se voir, ... Mais je ne reviendrai ici que quand tu auras réglé ton problème. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, si non c'est moi qui vais devenir complétement folle, lui révélais-je.

\- Bella non ne fait pas ça s'il te plait, me supplia-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix Edward, je suis désolée, si je reste ici je vais devenir folle.

Je posais le couteau sur le bar et me dirigeais vers la pile de vêtements que j'avais laissés par terre. Je commençais à me baisser lorsqu'Edward s'empara de mon poignet.

\- Attends, ne t'en va pas tout de suite, je t'en prie.

\- S'il y avait une autre solution je le ferais Edward mais en l'occurrence il n'y en a pas, je suis, vraiment vraiment, désolée, lui répondis-je en me relevant.

Il m'attrapa et me plaqua contre la table, enfouis sa tête contre mon cou. Edward respirait mon odeur et déposait des baisés le long de mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner, j'adore ça. Il jouait avec moi et je le savais bien, il savait très bien ce qu'il pouvait déclencher en moi et que ça pouvait me faire changer d'avis. Mais j'étais décidée cette fois-ci, je ne baisserai pas les bras.

\- Non Edward arrête je t'en prie je ne changerais pas d'avis, l'informais-je en le repoussant gentiment.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à faire ... quoi que j'aimerai mais ce n'est pas ça que j'avais en tête, je veux qu'avant de partir tu m'accordes une seule chose Bella ?, me répondit-il.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras Edward.

\- Laisse-moi te prouver que je t'aime comme un fou, que je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. Tu es la femme qui a illuminé ma vie, sans toi je ne suis rien que l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne vie, plus je ne suis rien.

\- Je veux que tu me prouves que tu m'aime, que je ne me fais pas de faux espoirs, que d'attendre va servir à quelque chose….

\- Je vais te le prouver Bella, commença-t-il.

On entendit quelqu'un bouger par terre. Merde, la blondasse, je l'avais oublié elle.

\- Aïe….. Ma tête. Je crois que je vais avoir un bleu putain, il va falloir que je cache ça maintenant ! Fait chié !, jura-t-elle en commençant à se relever.

\- Tanya, va te rhabiller, lui demanda Edward.

\- Quoi ? mais ...

\- VA TE RHABILLER !, s'énerva-t-il

\- OKEY… c'est bon, j'vais me rhabiller, lui répondit-elle.

Elle partit dans la chambre chercher ses affaires et se rhabiller, si on peut dire qu'elle était « habillée ». Elle réapparut et me regarda avec un regard noir.

\- TOI t'auras de mes nouvelles, j'te préviens, on s'en prend pas comme ça à Tanya Denalie sans en subir des conséquences, me menaça-t-elle.

\- C'est bon Tanya, t'as fini ton cirque, tu peux partir merci, lui répondit Edward qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- ET TOI AUSSI T'AURAS DE MES NOUVELLES, ENFOIRE !, cria-t-elle.

Elle commençait vraiment à me les gonfler sérieusement. Je me dégageais d'Edward pour l'empoigner par le bras, la tirais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour ensuite la pousser dehors.

\- Bonne fin de journée et que je te croise pas sur la route ! Je risque de peut-être oublier comment on utilise la pédale de frein, la menaçais-je avant de refermer la porte.

Maintenant qu'on me laisse sauter sur mon mari. (N/mel : Tu m'étonnes qu'elle veut lui sauter dessus *Siffle*) Je rejoignis Edward dans la cuisine, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

\- On en était où nous deux ? Lui lançais-je d'un air coquin en le regardant.

\- Hummm, je crois qu'on en était exactement là, me répondit-il en m'attrapant et en me plaquant contre le rebord de la table.

Edward plongea sa tête dans mon cou, je sentie son souffle chaud lorsque qu'il déposa de tendres baisés le long de mon cou, ce qui me fis trembler et frissonner. Il descendit jusqu'à ma poitrine et se mit à m'embrasser le contour de mon sein gauche. J'agrippais ses cheveux et il remonta sa bouche jusqu'à la mienne. Je me mis à l'embrasser de plus en plus sensuellement et passionnément. Je me collais à lui et fis passer mes bras derrière sa nuque. Je cherchais désespérément un contact entre nos deux sexes. Edward entoura ma taille de ses deux bras et me souleva, j'entourais alors son corps avec mes jambes. Il rompit notre baiser pour pouvoir nous laisser respirer. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, traçant une ligne invisible avec sa langue. Il fit le même manège que tout a l'heure, il m'embrassa à la naissance de mes seins et remonta jusqu'à ma bouche, et me porta.

Il nous amena jusqu'à notre chambre, tout en me disant qu'il m'aimait et que si jamais j'avais un doute, que je voulais arrêter, je devais lui dire. Je lui fis bien vite comprendre que je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, j'avais bien l'intention de faire l'amour avec lui. Il comprit enfin que je n'étais pas prête à m'arrêter alors il laissa libre cours à ses caresses et son désirs. Il m'allongea sur le lit après que je l'ai débarrassé de son peignoir en le balançant dans la chambre. Il se positionna au-dessus de moi et m'embrassa dans le cou, sur la bouche, à la naissance de mes seins puis pris un de mes tétons dans sa bouche pour me prodiguer du plaisir. A chaque caresse sur mes seins je gémissais de bonheur et de plaisir. Il prit mon autre téton dans sa bouche et le caressa. Une fois qu'il eut décidé qu'il avait fini la torture de mes seins, il descendit en embrassant mon ventre, mes jambes, mes cuisses, mes mollets et mon intimité. Ses yeux, qui étaient verts à l'origine, étaient passés au noir. Dans ses yeux je pus y lire du désir et de l'amour pour moi.

Il plaça sa tête vers mon intimité et introduit sa langue dans celle-ci. Il me lapa et fit des vas et vient avec sa langue, puis y introduisit un doigt qui caressa et pinça mon clitoris, ce qui me fis hurler de plaisir. Je lui demandais d'y aller plus vite et plus fort mais Edward fit exprès d'y aller encore plus doucement. Je me mis à trembler, signe que j'allais jouir. Alors Edward accéléra ses vas et viens avec sa langue et son doigts et j'éclatais sur eux. Il releva sa tête avec un grand sourire, il était satisfait de m'avoir fait jouir. Il vient m'embrasser et je sentis le goût de mon suc. Moi aussi je voulais lui donner du plaisir alors je le retournais et lui enlevais son boxer que j'envoyais au pied du lit. Edward comprit ce que je voulais faire alors il me retourna.

Il se remit sur moi et j'écartais mes jambes. Je savais que c'était le bon moment mais je stressais quand même un peu à cause de son infidélité, ça me faisait toujours mal. Il positionna son gland à mon entrée et me pénétra tout doucement. Je me mis à pleurer en pensant à ce qu'il avait pu faire avec toutes ces femmes. Edward le comprit très vite et essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces et me murmura des paroles rassurantes. Une fois à l'intérieur de moi il ne bougea pas, il voulait d'abord que je me calme. Je lui demandais de bouger, j'avais besoin qu'il bouge. Il me donna de léger coup de rein et me répéta sans cesse qu'il m'aimait. Je lui priais d'accéléré et d'y aller plus fort, j'aimais cette sensation, la sensation d'être aimé par Edward. Mais en même temps pleins de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je mis tout ça de côté et profitais du moment présent. Je gémis dans les bras de mon mari. Je ressentais même ce petit quelque chose qui vous dit que vous n'allez pas tarder à jouir dans ses bras. Il le sentit lui aussi car mon vagin se resserra autour de son sexe. Il se mit à trembler, il allait jouir alors que je me mis à crier de plus en plus fort. Il hurla mon prénom et se libéra dans mon ventre juste au moment où je jouis dans ses bras. Je le regardais, souriante, ravie du moment que nous venons de passer. Mais la réalité me rattrapa et je me libérais de ses bras pour ensuite me lever du lit tout en m'excusant. Je pris des affaires dans l'armoire et m'habillais. J'attrapais à la volé un sac et enfouis tout un tas d'habits, de cosmétiques ... Il se leva complétement paniqué.

\- Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Il faut que j'y aille Edward. Je ne peux pas rester et tu le sais. Mais oublies pas une chose : je t'aime et je veux le meilleur pour nous, lui dis-je tristement.

Je pris mes affaires et partis sans me retourner. Je savais que je prenais la meilleure des décisions mais je me sentais trahie par l'homme que j'aime.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TA DAMMMM Et voila bon j'avoue c'est légérement beaucoup différent de ce que j'écris habituellement =S. Donc j'ai vraiment peur de votre réaction =P

J'espére en tout cas que sa vous a plus et attends de vos nouvelle ;) Et si sa vous a pas plus ben tant pis ;) Chacun ses goûts

Et je tiens a précisez que j'ai fais UN GROS EFFORT xD ce Os contient 20 pages Word xD

Robbissous

Mélanie Pattinson ;)


End file.
